Survival of the Fitest
by Katsuya the Forsaken
Summary: The madman Shishio has trapped Kenshin and the gang in a large mansion. They must endure his death game to leave the house in one piece. The rules: there arent any. Do whatever it means to survive. Will they make it? Or will they all die?


This is my first fic with this profile. So I know what to do, mostly. Anyway, I will try to post new chapters as quickly as possible. Thank you! That is all!

* * *

The night was young. The streets exploded with the sounds of car horns, police sirens, slot machines, and cell phone ringers. Bottles of alcohol collided with the cold, hard, relentless ground. Prostitutes walked around in their high heels, pretending that their lives where at their peak. When in reality, they were the most miserable humans to be sought. 

The local taverns were filled with drunks that yelled at the top of their lungs, hoping to gain attention from their pathetic lives.

One, the loudest of all, was coming from a pub named "Paul's". A raven haired girl was running around wildly, yelling at random strangers, occasionally ejecting saliva at them.

Chasing her was a red haired, moderately scrawny man. He tried desperately to capture her, but it was futile, for he could not keep up with her drunken elegance. "Kaoru! Please slow down! This one is almost out of breath!" Kenshin stopped and leaned on a table trying to catch his wind. Kaoru stopped also and looked at him. She began to walk towards him, while occasionally falling over to one side. "K-Kenshin? Are you tired? B-b-but you can tire out so fast? I mean, you penis is a big as an elephant!" Kenshin's face turned scarlet red as his head shot up at Kaoru. "Don't speak of this ones manhood." The inhabitants of the tavern pointed at Kenshin and laughed loudly. Kenshin, whose face was on fire, grabbed Kaoru's right arm and dragged her out of the tavern. Upon, exiting, Kaoru uttered drunkenly, "It was just a complement."

When Kenshin and Kaoru exited the tavern, Kenshin waved for a cab. The cabs, however, all drove past them. Kenshin yelled out in frustration. "Come on you god damn sand monkeys! If you can't learn to speak English than don't come to this damn country!"

Kaoru looked at him with a blank gaze. "That has nothing to do with this si-si-situation."

Kenshin looked at her angrily. "Whatever! We need a cab! We need to get you home!"

Kenshin continued to yell at incoming taxis, which all drove past him. He grunted loudly as Kaoru began to vomit all over the sidewalk. He let go of her arm and pulled her hair back. "See, you should stop drinking."

"I don't c-c-care. I just wanted to have some fun. I- BLUUUARRGGG!"

A black BMW drove up to them as Kaoru continued to throw up on the ground. Kenshin turned his head to the BMW. "Sano! Thank god!"

A man with wild hair stuck his head out of the driver's window of the BMW. "You kids having a good time? Maybe a little too much to drink?"

"Never mind that, help me out here!" Kenshin pulled Kaoru up, but let her drop as she continued to vomit. Sanosuke opened the door and rushed to Kenshin's aid. "Jesus! How much did she drink?"

Kenshin looked at him with a relieved expression. "Too much, as you can see." He looked back at Kaoru and helped her to her feet."

Kaoru eyelids began to drop rapidly. "I'm going to sleep-sleep now." Kaoru suddenly dropped and fell in a deep sleep.

"About time," said Kenshin. He propped her on his shoulder and proceeded to the car.

"Let's put her in the trunk, not enough room in the car." Kenshin nodded and walked to the trunk. Sanosuke pushed a button on the trunk and it opened. Kenshin then placed her in with care and closed the trunk gently, as not to wake her. "C'mon, I'll give ya a ride." Kenshin looked back at him. "Thanks that would be nice."

Kenshin opened the door in the back, behind the driver's side. He was surprised to see Misao and Aoshi, making out. Misao was the more aggressive as usual, and Aoshi was sitting back, enjoying it. Kenshin cleared his throat loudly, signaling them to stop. Misao jumped in surprise and glared at him. "Hey Kenshin! What are you doing here? When he pointed at Kaoru in the back, Misao laughed. "Whoa, so I take you had a good time. Kenshin placed himself in his seat and smile slightly. "You could say something like that." Aoshi placed head into Misao's breast. She giggled softly an kissed his neck. Kenshin grumbled in disgust. "Get a room."

"I've been saying that for the longest. A green haired woman, sitting in the front passenger seat turned her head to them. "I swear, its like a marathon with these two." She fingered through her hair quickly. "Hurry up Sano!"

Sanosuke returned to the driver's seat and took the car out of neutral. He pulled off from the curb and drove down the road. "So, Kenshin how's you and the little missies love life?" Kenshin fidgeted in his seat. "Its alright I guess." Megumi turned around in her seat. "Hopefully its not as lively as our friends back here." She pointed at Aoshi and Misao, who were kissing each other wildly. Misao managed to pull away from Aoshi. "Don't be mad." She was immediately pulled by Aoshi as their lips met again. Kenshin grumbled in disgust again.

Sanosuke turned his head back to Kenshin. "Did you and Kaoru get busy yet? Got any of her sweet peach yet?" Kenshin smiled slightly. "No, but obviously, by you asking me that question, you haven't got any from Megumi either?" Sanosuke frowned and removed both of his hands from the wheel and shot Kenshin two middle fingers. "Fuck you!" Megumi chuckled slightly as her head turned back to the front. Her smile suddenly vanished as she screamed loudly. "SANO! LOOK OUT!"

Sanosuke shot his back to the front and looked in horror. A large 18-wheeler truck was speeding towards them. "Hang on everybody." Kenshin removed his seat belt, rose from his seat and leaned in the trunk. He grabbed Kaoru and put her across his lap. Misao stopped kissing Aoshi and just sat in his lap, holding onto him tightly. Sanosuke put his hands on the steering wheel and turned to evade the incoming truck. He successfully moved out of the way, as the loud horn roared past them.

This sound awoke Kaoru. "Ow, my mother fucking head."

"Sleeping beauty awoke," said Sanosuke." He turned to a detour and started to drive along a narrow road. There was a large mountain along the road and a small gate blocking them from a large pit.

Megumi slapped Sanosuke hard. "You idiot! We could have died!" Misao looked at Sanosuke angrily. "Yeah, im to beautiful to die."

Sanosuke looked at Misao. "Let it go! Were still alive aren't we. I lost that crazy truck didn't I."

Kenshin looked at Kaoru, who was looking back at him. "Hey, love," said Kaoru. "Hi Kaoru."

"Hey Kenshin! Tell them how I dodged that truck! Im the best," yelled Sanosuke. Kenshin moved his eyes from Kaoru to Sanosuke. "Yeah man, thanks." He looked back at Kaoru. His eyes met with hers as they continued to gaze at each other. Suddenly, Kenshin felt a slight warmness on his neck. He turned in that direction, to see a bright light behind the BMW. "Sano! Its back."

Everyone looked back in horror. The truck that almost hit them was right behind them and gaining. Kenshin turned to Sanosuke. "Drive man! Drive!" Sanosuke turned around and pressed the acceleration with tremendous force. Megumi sweated and held onto Sanosuke's arm. Aoshi held Misao tightly, and so did Kenshin with Kaoru.

Although Sanosuke was driving as fast as he could, the truck caught up to them and rear-ended them, sending the BMW flying into the pit. All that could be heard was the screams of Misao, Kaoru, and Megumi. Kenshin was yelling for everyone to calm down. Aoshi sat quiet. And Sanosuke was holding onto Megumi. Suddenly, everything went black.

* * *

Kenshin, Kaoru, Sanosuke, Megumi, Aoshi, and Misao awoke in a dirty room. Kenshin looked around and was shocked to see seven other people standing around confused. "What the hell?"

A man with short hair and a never-ending smile walked to Kenshin. "My name is Seta Soujiro. Are you guys ok?"

Kenshin sighed softly. "Yeah, I think were ok." Kenshin turned to Kaoru and the others who were already on their feet.

"What's going on," yelled Misao.

Seta looked at Misao. "I don't know, but this all seems familiar to me."

Suddenly a voice could be heard from the ceiling. It was a loudspeaker hung in the right corner of the ceiling. "Good to see that you are all awake. "My name is Shishio Makoto. Himura Kenshin, Kamiya Kaoru, Sagara Sanosuke, Takani Megumi, Shinomori Aoshi, Makamachi Misao, Takeda Kanryu, Seta Soujiro, Anji, Usui, Beshimi, Sadojima Hoji, and Isurugi Raijuta. Welcome! You have all been chosen to experience my little game. I only have rule: there aren't any. No, no rules do whatever it means to survive. In this room is a key. Find the key to open the door. Although the door is unlocked, it opens to another room. Do not go into that room. Have fun!"

Suddenly, Soujiro screamed out loudly. Kenshin ran to him and everyone stared at Seta. "Seta, what's wrong?"

Soujiro looked at him with a petrified expression. "Now I remember why this seems to familiar! I've played this before!" Kenshin stood up and walked backwards as everyone whispered to each other.

"Y-you what," asked Kenshin."

* * *

There, I look forward to your review, positive or negative. Thank you! 


End file.
